Last time I checked I was a girl 00
by Succupirequeen
Summary: Last time Karina remembered, she was a girl...but one mourning, she finds that she's now a boy! How can she continue being a nation, or will she never change back? And it seems her male side attracted unwanted attention. OC!Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

Karina let out a small pained groan, as she rolled over. She had some small difficulties mustering the courage to get up. Normally, she would be tending to her garden, and dealing with America, but she felt exhausted, like a train had trampled over her entire body. "Ah...why?" she paused to place a hand over her throat, but felt something there. No. This wasn't her body. This couldn't be.

Standing up, she let the covers fall off, and made it to the mirror.

A yell filled the room.

She was a guy!

"Tidak!" Karina yelled shaking her, err...his head, glaring at the unruly spiky hair. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

Hearing the front door open, the Indonesian quickly hid back under the covers, right as a loud obnoxious voice announced that "the hero has arrived". Hearing him call out for...her...Karina, wished for the blankets to eat the troubled nation the way the character portrayed by Johnny Depp, was practically eaten by his bed...well minus the blender gore effect.

* * *

><p><p>

"Karina!"

'oh shit. America's in here now...'

"Yo! Karina! Wake up" he walked over, still holding a burger, and with one hand, and his superhuman strength, ripped the covers from Karina. "It's time to get u-uhhhh..." he paused, nearly dropping the burger. "who are you, and why are you in my friend's bed?" his tone became more cold, as he placed his burger down, the light glinting off his glasses in a scary psycho way. "well?" Karina teared up. If her best friend didn't recognize her...she must be a guy now. Cringing, because who would be crazy enough to take on America...he was crazy at times!

"Alfred...it's me..." Karina started to cry. America seemed unfazed, as he stared, causing Karina to start to cry. "Y-you have to believe me...I...I woke up like this! I-I think someone cursed me..." she continued to cry.

"How do I know this isn't a commie trick?"

Karina took in a deep, panicked breath.

"You're full name in Alfred F. Jones. You're scared of horror movies. You used to have a pet bunny. You hate Russia. You get into arguments with England, but secretly hold onto the gifts he gave you, and you have only been banned from one McDonalds..."

He stared at her, surprised. This couldn't be one of her citizens...no...with the exception of their bosses, aka the leader of their lands, nobody knew they were nations, or their relationships for that matter.

"Iggy!" America panicked, as he yelled into the phone.

"bloody hell Alfred! Do you know what time it is?" "get over here! Now!"

"Did you get arrested!" now he was fully awake, and angry. How dare America disturb his rest.

"no! Karina's a man!"

There was silence on the other end.

"Artie?"

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I were...but she's a guy now...no! I didn't look at her new vitals! Who do you think I am? France? No. Don't answer that. Just get over here!" "nice..." Karina sighed, upset that America just did that, putting a band through her new body's unruly dark brown hair. "Just don't announce that during the next world meeting, ya?"

America stifled a laugh. "Dude! You sound like china!"

"S-stop that!"

"Awww, you're blushing, even when you blush as a guy, it's cute~"

"stop that!"

"Dude...relax, it's ok since you're really a girl."

"but I'm a boy right now, so that's very inappropriate, even more so now!"

"Relax, Arthur has it all settled...don't cry Karina, you'll be back in no time." America frowned, trying to hug his friend, who was very upset. "How about this? In the meantime, the hero...that's me, will get you clothing, try to fix that hair...and help you think if a temporary cover, until this can be fixed, ok?"

Indonesia nodded, earning a pat on the shoulder. Laughing, America got up and dragged Indonesia out to go get some male clothing.

* * *

><p><p>

Arthur Kirkland was very angry to say the least. He had just walked off the plane, and took a ride to Karina's house to find it empty. Seeing how America, who practically lived here, invited him over, he walked into the kitchen, still suffering from jet lag, and made some tea, trying to ignore the extra strong taste that he had become more used to. After all, Indonesia was known for spices.

He remembered when she was just a little colony, how hope filled her yellow eyes were...just like little America, and little Canada...he once had to watch over her...and for a while, he actually enjoyed someone as polite and kind as her being under his watch...even if he did yell at her...especially when the anniversary of losing America was plaguing him. Normally he would drink himself stupid, but she somehow figured out he was hurt...and hid the liquor on him for a week. Sure, he was angry...but she did try to cheer him up...something he wished he appreciated then.

He blamed himself for some of what she suffered through...no...all of it...she was like a little sister, and he hated how he couldn't do anything when his own friend, Japan invaded, and damaged her far worse than anyone else could. He hated how she was scared from all of those troubles, but what he hated most...he wasn't able to protect the hope.

After the tsunami in Japan, she had urged the rest of ASEAN, to help him, passionate, desperate pleas that took a small toll on her, but she was caring...always caring for others, like a perfect mother figure.

As he paused to let the spicy taste overpower his taste-buds, he looked out at the garden she kept, another sign of her gentle nature. Sighing, he wished that his colonies were more like her...America grew up to be a brat...Hong Kong...he ended up cursing...he didn't even want to get started on one colony in particular...what was his name? Oh right...Canada, was always too quiet, and never stuck out...and Seychelles, was a spoiled princess who he had to help too many times. Oh why did he have terrible choice in colonies, he kept asking himself that. Yes, Canada was loyal to him...but he didn't seem to make any difference during the conferences.

The door opened, and England looked up from his tea, to see two males. One being America, but the other, the other had spiky brown hair, that refused to be tamed, and eerie yellow eyes.

"Halo England." the voice had a slightly deeper tone to it, but the accent...it had to be her.

"Karina?" he blinked, rubbing his emerald eyes in confusion. What was going on? Why was she a guy? What happened to her?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N a kind of slow intro<strong>

**The next part will be on how Karina turned into a boy...possible spell mishap anyone? ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stared at the male in front of him. He had an awkward smile, that made him think of Karina...but he still frowned. What if this was a prank by Alfred?  
>"you're really a guy..." he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Karina nodded, and even as a guy, she had that nervous blush that he observed from time to time, but he did love that about her. After all, it was a rather refreshing change from the annoying antics of America.<p>

He watched the way the strange male acted...it almost fit Karina perfectly...no wait...it was her...but how did one of his good friends turn into a man?  
>Did he accidentally curse her?<p>

...no...

He wouldn't...

But what if he did...

* * *

><p><em>Late into last night, a dark cloak flutters in the wind, its cold breeze shaking the fabric, but the wearer didn't mind...he was too busy in his chanting...a low angry tone, <em>

_Arthur Kirkland tried to concentrate...he was trying to curse America again...and he was going a well job, until he looked up at the moon, and its bright yellow glow, reflected off of the sun, made him think of the bright yellow orbs that were Karina's eyes...getting distracted for a moment proved to be fatal..._

_Arthur hoped he managed to curse Alfred, but now that he saw the result of his last night curse attempt, he knew otherwise._

"Karina?" he started to feel bad for her. "I...how do I put this?...it's my fault you're in this unfortunate predicament...I apologize for this..." he nervously scratched the back of his head.

His emerald eyes, filled with regret stared back into Karina's own yellow orbs. Not a single word was uttered, until of coarse America broke the silence.

"How do we change her back?" he frowned, annoyed that his best female friend was a guy.

"It could take hours...no days if she's lucky" he sighed, trying to thing of what spell he uses the previous. Sadly most of it was a vague blur.

"but the meeting is in a couple hours!"

Both makes looked at Karina in shock. Well they were screwed.

* * *

><p>"Remember, call me Kali, ya?"<p>

"yeah, whatever Kal..." America boredly bit into a burger, quacking taking a sip of a milkshake he got on the way.

This time the meetings were to be held in Indonesia's capital, Jakarta. The room was filled, as various nations spoke to one another.

Belarus smiles to herself, hoping her plan to get rid of china would work. She spent half the night, sabotaging his chances of being with her Russia...she couldn't wait.

"brother and I will be, married, married, married..." she softly chanted.

**((A.N switching personal pronouns for Indonesia to "he"))**

The room fell silent as Indonesia, followed by America and England, had walked in.

Knowing full well Holland would blow his cover, and so Kali made his way to the Dutch male, and handed him a notebook, since he knew Indonesia longer than the other nations.

He frowned and opened the notebook:

"just go along with this, and I'll make you won't be arrested for smoking...  
>-Indonesia"<p>

He raised an eyebrow, but tore the paper, hiding it in his pocket, after all it was practically a'stay-out-of-jail-free' card.

"before I begin." Kali paused looking at the other nations. "My name is Kali, and I am Karina's twin brother...due to her catching a flu...I will be in charge..."

"Karina's sick?" north Italy jumped up, looking upset. He let out a frantic ve, until Germany made him sit down.

Kali rolled his eyes...of coarse Feliciano would get upset...but he loved the guy for being so caring.

"I wanted to start this off with the chance for us to be able to talk in a rational manner, and trust you left any form if weapon at the door..." he sighed, knowing Russia had a pipe, Hungary a frying pan, Japan a katana, Switzerland a gun...the list went on...

"First of-"

The door swing open to reveal a very angry Russia, the smaller nations hid under the table, even the Italy brothers his behind their respective caretakers.

He was radiating a dark purple aura, and to anyone, it appeared that he was a demon from hell.

"Sistra!"

"Da brother?" Belarus went to her brother expecting to get a hug, instead, his cold metal pipe collided with her fair delicate cheekbone.

The sound of broken bone silenced the room, while weaker nations panicked and tried to hide under the now overcrowded table.

That is until someone decided to stop Russia.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal hitting against metal replaces the sound of bones breaking. The nations who had managed to stay seated, but tried to block the scene before them, a terrible moment of the bystander effect put into motion, had curiously looked over to see who was suicidal enough to challenge Russia.<p>

They were surprised to see Kali.

"I have no problem with you, comrade" Russia innocently smiled at the Indonesian male, but his smile went on blind eyes, as Kali refused to backdown. Instead he knocked the pipe out if his hands, and decked the Russian square in the face.

"Arthur! Get Natalia out of here! Bring her to the nearest hospital!" the British man nodded, scooping the now unconscious Belorussian girl up, and, followed by America, left the room.

He then turned his attention at the Russian, right as the metal pipe collided with his face, sending him into the wall.

A chilling kol filled the air, as Kali staggered forward, glaring at the Russian. He spit out some blood, before reaching for a small sword he kept at his waist.

"Doitsu" Italy cried as he retreated into a corner waving a white flag in panic

* * *

><p>It took Germany, Sweden, Hungary, and a very irritated Holland combined to break up the fight.<p>

Kali was glaring at Russia, as they had Hungary tend to the wounds. Overall, he had a busted lip, needed stitches on his forehead, and was pretty bruised, and his dominant arm may have been fractured in the fight.

Russia didn't walk away unscathed, he sported a black eye, some nasty cuts, some bruises, and Kali made sure he hit some nerves.

Germany had taken over the meeting. Trying to get to the bottom of why Russia attacked his own sister, after all they knew why Kali defended her...they soon realized that Kali was very protective, especially when it cane down to a guy harming a girl...and soon teased him about being Romano number two, or Romano 2.0, well Spain teased him about that, only to get head-butted.

During the break Kali rushed off, to call America.

"Hey, Kali? What I miss?"

Kali sighed in pure annoyance at the American's poor grammar, but soon let it go.

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious...he really did a number on her..."

"You two will return, ya? I can take care of her after this..." as soon as he hung up a pair if hands grabbed his chest, groping him.

"Jangan pegang saya!" he yelled and flipped the Korean, throwing him into a wall, before running.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got to the hospital, both America and England refused to leave until the knew their friend was ok.<p>

After gutting stitches, something for the bruises, and a cast for his arm, they led him into the room Natalia was in.

Looking at her sleeping form, he smiled and sat down.

"Maaf..." he sadly muttered moving a strand of blonde hair to see the damage. Russia didn't show her mercy, and had really done damage on her.

He let a sigh of relief, as she softly let out a pained whimper and turned her head away from his touch.

* * *

><p>Light peeked into the room, as Belarus started to stir. Her body ached all over, but she was alive. Opening her eyes, she notes the she's in a hospital, and a boy fell asleep near her. His head resting on the side, causing some of his spiky hair to fall over his face. Frowning she leaned forward, despite the pain, and touched the top of his head to make sure he was real. Yes. He was.<p>

Sitting back she tried to think of how she got here.

Her brother.

He beat her.

She was his baby sister.

And he beat her.

Tears started to sting, as she felt herself crying. Lost in her moment if despair, she didn't realize that her visitor had woken up.

"Ms. Belarus?" he nervously stared at her. She was a wreck. But, who could blame her?

She sniffles and coldly stares back.

"M-Maaf..." he frowns and tries to wipe away a tear, but she coldly smacks his hand away. "I'm sorry ms. Belarus...you are my guest...and I failed to protect you from this..."

Her frown deepened. She could never understand the Asian nations.

He put a hand through his hair, forgetting to not use his dominant arm for a while, quickly remembering when he felt some pain.

"Why did you do this?" she stated more than asked. "Brother doesn't pull any punches when he fights...why go through all of that?"

Kali paused, to think, before he remembered something America said when he was a girl.

"Because, as a nation, I couldn't stand to let Russia beat you like that...you deserve better Ms. Belarus, and I'm sure that behind the knives, you're pretty..." he smiled before kissing her on the cheek and walked out to get a change of clothing.

Blushing, and at a loss for words, she watched the door close, before placing her hand on the place he kissed, it still felt warm, causing her to blush

* * *

><p>Each day until she was to be released, Kali faithfully stayed by her side, feeding her, helping her recover...he couldn't help her change or take care of her intimate personal needs, such as bathing or using the restroom, but he stayed with her for the other times. Something she never understood.<p>

Why was he placing her needs above his own? Brother did some damage on him too...his arm was in a cast, which was upgraded to ensure he didn't move it too much, and he occassionally caused his stitches to reopen, until a stronger method was used to keep him from bleeding out.

Each time she asked, he would smile and tell her that not to worry, and just focus on recovering. She kept asking, even when he would smile or laugh.

Once Ukraine visited, and was in tears, happy her little sister was alive, but sad that her brother was still so upset, and that they both were injured. She thanked Kali for saving Natalia, because she didn't know what to do if she ever had to bury her little sister.

Ukraine tried to be a mother figure to her siblings, but she worried she had failed them. After all, Russia was a cruel sadistic monster, and her dear little sister, had an obsessive streak that was terrifying...she on the other hand, her contrast to the way the other two acted, nice and kind, and a bit of a crybaby, compared to the scary other two, had seemed to make her the black sheep if the family, anyway she wanted to care for her siblings, but something went wrong along the way. She was grateful Natalia was alive.

After nearly hugging Kali to death, she made sure Natalia was alright.

"Sistra? Does brother hate me?"

Ukraine gasped. Yes she expected this, but not so soon.

"You know he loves you Natalia, he's just very hurt that you did that..." Ukraine frowned. "He could never hate his baby sister..." she tried to smile. "Besides, have thank that man for saving you? He fought tooth and nail for you...it was scary...Russia kept hitting him, but he wouldn't give up...he kept going after Russia...it was so scary when he was bleeding and bruised, but he never gave up..." she stopped herself from rambling as Belarus frowned.

Her eyes widened when she remembered seeing the look in his eyes, a look of pure fury at Russia. She lost consciousness as he initiated the fight.

Her cheeks felt warmer, and she bit at her lip, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"sistra? what's wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Bwhahahahahahahahahahah clifhanger~ well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part...wow...like over 2000 words...<strong>

**ok translations**

**ya- yes**

**tidak- no**

**Jangan pegang saya- don't touch me **

**maaf- sorry/excuse me**

**and some explanations:**

**what did belarus do?: want an omake explaining?**

**why did germany, sweden, and the other guys break it up?: well come on now, some of the toughest guys...and hungary with her manly frying pan**

**also going to make an omake for America cheering Indonesia up, so how kali acted won't seem so weird...plus it was almost an act of desperation...until then~ ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a simple plan...get rid of China. Her biggest threat. She had it all planned out.

Rope? Check.

Rags? Check.

Chair? Check.

Knives? Double check.

She had it all planned out, and she nearly got away with it too. She kidnapped china, tortured the old nation, and kept tormenting him, trying to make sure her "competition" would stop.

Feeling confident, she leaves him in the worn down building...a place that she kept other torture victims in the past. Unbeknownst to her, Russia followed her, and saved his love.

Kali sighed as Yao told him this. He felt bad for his almost brother, and yet...nobody deserved to be beaten senseless. He still was gentle at heart, even if he was now a he.

"She needs to accept Ivan is not with her...aru..." he sighed, taking a bite of his dumplings.

"Ya...but still she is his family...family is important, tidak?"

"It is, aru...but still...family doesn't bea-"

"China? Halo?" Kali waved a hand in front of the Chinese man's face. He froze like a scared little rabbit.

"Kali." a familiar voice coldly stated.

"B-Belarus"

"Call me Natalia" she ordered while moving closer.

Something special about nations, was when they called each other by their human names, yes, they had to in public, but it was more intimate when done in the presence of other nations, or if said two nations were with each other.

"T-tidak...it...I can't..." he was flustered, and noticed that china ran out. Yeah...thanks Yao...

"M-ms. Belarus?"

"Da~?" she replied moving closer, now officially invading his personal space. She had that same look she gave Russia. No...not good, not good at all. He didn't want her doing this to her...after all, Kali was really Karina, and he didn't think Natalia really loved him, so why would she love the real Indonesia? "Kali~ let's get married~" She coed into his ear,

"Natalia...I-I...we can't" he panicked and tried to wriggle out of her grasp. All efforts proved to be fruitless, however. "We...we're too different...Ivan will kill me...I-...Karina will kill me!" he tried to say something that would make her go away, but he had no luck.

Hearing the door open, she got up. "I'm not giving up on you~" with a kiss she quickly left.

"Dude, where were ya?" America rushed in. "Are you ok? Karina?" he waved a hand in front of the dazed Indonesian.

"Y-ya...just fine..."

* * *

><p>The next world meeting, Kali was surprised with a bouquet of flowers, mostly the melati, a flower native to his home, however he noticed some unfamiliar ones mixed in.<p>

Attached was a note from Belarus. He sacredly looked up and she was smiling at him. Smiling in a way the freaked him out.

"First order of business!" Germany yelled breaking the silence. "Belarus, due to...conflicts, you and Russia are to be separated..."

Kali sinks into his chair hoping to become invisible.

"Kali!"

The poor guy froze.

"Since you seem to be on good terms, she will sit near you...now second order of business..."

Everything Germany said seemed to fade out into nothingness. Kali was just that deep in shock. First she makes him the target of her obsession...and now this? It seemed like a nightmare.

Feeling her invade his personal space, he tensed up, especially when she started to run her fingers through his unruly hair.

He couldn't accept her gifts, it just felt too weird. So, he waited until the break.

"Belarus?"

"Natalia." she sternly corrected him.

"I-I can't accept these...please take then ba-"

"Flowers~ Kali" she hugged him close to her chest.

"Indonesia fill-in..." Kali jumped and noticed Russia. This was turning from a nightmare, to hell itself. "I see you and Sistra, you two are close, da?"

"Of coarse brother~" Belarus replied, hugging the life out of Kali. "We're getting married~"

The Russian raised an eyebrow, before frowning. He was suspicious of this Kali character, even more so because his sister lov-er...obsessed over him. Something was wrong...

"Kali?...Do you love sistra?"

"Uh...l-love is a strong word..." he nervously smiled. "I-I like her...just not romantically..." he tried wriggling out of her grip, but it only intensifies, effectively trapping him.

"R-Russia...t-tidak!" Kali cried out trying to get away from the Belarusian.

"Let's go." she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him out.

"Natalia...d-don't" he panicked. He didn't want this; not one part of him wanted this to happen.

"Belarus"

Kali mentally thanked the heavens.

"England" Belarus coldly said.

"I need to speak with Kali, it's about our bosses."

Scowling she lets go of his wrist Abd whispers he will be hers.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean your potion room is destroyed?"<p>

"Sorry...my brother trashed it..."

Feeling the anger rise he stood up marching over to Scotland, who was drinking and smoking a cigar.

"Can I help ya" he chuckled looking at Kali.

"You." he growled. "I...I'm going to kill you!"

"Woah there lad~" Scotland laughed. "Don't fret Ireland"

"You ruined me chances o-"

"Of what?"

"F-forget it..." Kali stormed back to England. "what now?..."

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Arthur yelled, knowing full well his brother could curse Kali. "Don't mess with Scotland...Are you crazy?"

"maybe I am.." Kali sarcastically replied. "But I'm so angry right now..."

"I'm sorry Karina..." he whispered. "I'll fix this...I promise..."

* * *

><p>Sighing Kali heads to his room for much needed rest. He can't believe his luck, or rather...lack of.<p>

Opening the room with the hotel key, he turns the light on and sees Belarus in his bed.

"Kali, let's become one~"

Out of instinct he ran into the bathroom, locking it and hiding in the shower.

A few high-pitched scratches can be heard, until a click.

Shivering in fear, he holds his knees close to his chest, having a WWII flashback.

_"Karina! Get out, and I'll consider being more gentle" she cringed at his fake kind voice. Ever since she was forced to be a comfort woman, days after he invaded, something she hoped would be a blessing...but it was a nightmare. A complete and utter nightmare. _

_Cringing when he slammed open the door, and hearing the footsteps get louder, and louder, she sees his perfectly polished boots from under the bed she was hiding under. _

_She could have sworn his eyes glinted as he dragged her out, pulling her by the hair, despite her cries. _

_"Japan...don't" she pleaded, her voice hoarse. She was weakened, her people were dying, she was dying a little each day. The pain wouldn't end...why won't the pain end?_

_"No...you must be punished."_

_And with that, her back hit the mattress with enough force to make her gasp out. _

_Tears streaming down her face, she felt like a broken doll..._

"Kali?" he was broken out of the nightmare. "You're...crying..." leaning forward, he thinks she is about to wipe them away, until he feels sometime warm on his face. Moving back, he could have sworn she had a caring look on her usually scary cold face.

"Why?..." Kali could feel his voice cracking. As if by instinct, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying his face into her chest.

* * *

><p>"Comrade Kali left his door open~" Ivan mused as he peered into the room, sure enough Kali had fallen asleep, and Natalia, who had moved the both of them to the bed, had fallen asleep, cuddling into him.<p>

Her face had a cute, peaceful feel to it, and for once she was smiling. Nuzzling into him, she readjusts in her sleep, before going back to her peaceful sleep.

Smiling, ivan closes the door, but too bad Poland one of the biggest gossip whores, had seen and was now making it his status.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliks Lukasiewicz<strong>just like saw the newest cute new couple~ I totes need to think of the name.

•_Five people have liked_

**Elizabeth** who is it, tell me, tell me, tell me~  
>•<em>Rodrick disliked this<em>  
><em>•Gilbert likes this<em>

**Roderick** Gilbert...  
>•<em>Gilbert likes this<em>

**Gilbert** kesesesesesesesesesese  
>•<em>Antonio, Francis and Lovino like this<em>

**Lovino** hell no  
>•<em>lovino unlikes<em>

**Antonio**Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Feliks** like stop arguing and sleep with each other already...  
>•<em>Elizabeta likes this<em>

**Antonio** can't I'm with feli right now  
><em>•Elizabeta likes this<em>

**Lovino**I-I hate you!

**Antonio**Lovi?...

**Antonio**Lovi?

**Feliks** like give up...you just messed up like totes terribly  
>•<em>Arthur and ten others like this<em>

**Antonio** I'm going to die now...  
>•<em>Arthur and lovino likes this<em>

**Feliks**like anyway I totally saw Belarus cuddling with the new guy...hmm...kalia? No like not cute...

**Elizabeta** Belarus and the Indonesia fill-in? Cute 0w0  
><em>•Roderick dislikes this<em>

**Elizabeta** Jealous Roddy?  
><em>•50 people have liked this<em>

Sighing Feliks shuts his phone, and slips into his bed, not wanting to wait to make the new couple even more official.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N sorry for lack of updates...swamped with work...starting college, learning the ways of the pests known as the summer tourists...though they do sometimes tip me... anywaaayyyy... the facebook thing was a treat for you all...hope ya liked it...an omake within a story :D<strong>

** and any cute couple nickname for Kali and Natalia?...**

**Facebook needs a dislike button...badly D:**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kali yawned, stretching. Feeling a warm presence next to him, he turns to see the Belarusian, who had made him the new target of her obsessive affections.

"B-bela-"

"Natalia" she corrected, coldly staring at him.

"N-nata-"

"K-Kali-kun!" he looked to see Japan, standing at the doorway, covering his eyes, while his face was tomato red.

"J-Japan?" Kali quickly got up. "Not what you think...I-I swear." and suddenly he reverted back to acting like his shy self.

"I hoped Poland-chan was lying after making that Facebook status..." he sighed. "and tweet..."

"Feliks has a twitter?"

"Hai...I believe his username was LikePoniesFTW"

Kali really wasn't surprised by this...ok, a little, but he knew that it was likely. He just wished Feliks wasn't posting about his personal life.

"Kali-kun...why...why are you with Natalia-chan?"

Cue the awkward silence, between the three.

"Dude, what the hell!"

"Eep..."

With a single grab, America dragged Indonesia out of the room, and to an area out of earshot, and out of Hungary's "yaoi sense range"...well the range she could get her camera in time kind.

"Dude, why must you do this? First that commie bastard, now his sister?" he did genuinely look worried, and it was more than, the "I'm the hero, therefore I will help" act. Yes, he was like that to Karina, but ever since she had become one of his allies, helping with their common goals of peace, he had become a sort of brother figure to her.

"I...I uh" Kali tried to keep his composure, but was getting more nervous by the second. "I'm not really with her..."

"Not really? Explain what I walked in on." his goofy smile was long gone, and he coldly stared at Kali.

"I-I had a...moment...she hugged me...I fell asleep...nothing bad happened."

* * *

><p>"like thank you~"<p>

"Saya tidak mengerti..."

"You like made her focus less on my Lithy-kins~" Feliks smiled as he thought of his Lithuanian love.

"Poland...you...you don't understand...there are...complications..."

"Like what? The whole like 'marry me brother' act? Pfft...she's like past that."

Kali sighed; he couldn't explain he was a girl...right?

As if on cue Belarus walked over glaring at Poland, and latching onto Kali's arm. The Indonesian male stopped talking and looked at her with an awkward smile.

"uh...h-halo Natalia..." he nervously smiled a little more.

"Pryvet" she replied in a polite but cold tone.

"Natalia..." he paused, feeling himself shake. "we need to talk..."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Couldn't leave ya hanging...without this cliffhanger...bwahahahahahaahah<strong>

**and I Lost power...grrz...will update again...promise. should belarus find out? 0w0**


	5. Chapter 5

Kali took a deep breath, as he led Belarus away from the crowd. Poland cheered for them, causing Arthur to get annoyed, and yell for that. Starting to speed walk away, Kali didn't seem to mind when Natalia gripped his wrist.

"Natalia? Are...are you sure you feel this way?"

"Yes." she quickly replied, frowning at the answer, as if it were Poland. "Why?"

He took another deep breath. He had to tell her this. One way or another, she would know. Or worse...what if Kali went back to being Karina, and something bad happened to her? Kali had reason to defend her...Karina, whose boss wasn't exactly as close to his boss as before, probably didn't want a problem. After all, she did owe Russia.

'Stay on topic' he mentally slapped himself. 'I...I don't want her to hurt...but...what do I do?'

"Kali?" she brought him out of panic land.

"N-Natalia...I-I really do like you...you're tough...sure you have a cold exterior, but you can be kind...I...I don't think...I'm right for you..." he paused. "I-I...if you knew who I was...you wouldn't like me..."

She frowned at him.

"You are...Karina." she seemed to state more than ask.

His face turned bright red. "Y-ya...but...how?...why?...when?"

"Your friend isn't a subtle drunk...and...your desk was open"

'So that's why my desk had claw marks...America owes me for saying Freddy Krueger was out to get me...' he let out a sigh.

"You...you knew?" she nodded. "And...you...you're ok with it?" she nodded again. "I...t-than-"

Taking the initiate, she was the one to kiss him. It wasn't mushy gushy, but it had a unique feel to it. At that moment, he felt the connection with her.

Not trying to rush things, he shyly kissed back, but mind you, it was a cute innocent little kiss.

Moving back, her eyes fluttered open, and for the first time in a very long time, she smiled. Not a Feliciano 'pasta, Doitsu and sunshine are my crack' smile, but a sweet subtle smile nonetheless.

A small cheer could be heard, and Natalia glared, grabbing her knives. The bad touch trio currently with an extra...making them what Poland dubbed the 'crazy quartet', smiled.

"Young love...beautiful, non?" France smiled and looked at Kali. "Why were you so scared to say you were our lovely little melati~" mentally he shuddered at how creeping seductive his words sounded from France's mouth. "You were beautiful as a woman..." he began. "But as a gu-"

Belarus cut him off, literally. Pressing a knife to the French man's neck, she hissed out a warning. Next time he hit on her Indonesia, she would do things to him that involved her knife and his endocrine system, and his vital regions being destroyed.

Scaring the others away, Belarus turns to Kali.

"Sorry..." she softly said, staring at the ground.

"T-tidak..." he kissed her forehead. "It's ok..."

"Dude!"

Kali froze. America was waving at them like an idiot, grinning like he won the lottery, or aced a test.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Nats were together? I thought we were bros~" he teased Kali, in a hilarious California bro voice.

"Sorry broski, I threw the rules out" he laughed, miming throwing a rather heavy book out the window.

"So that's why Artie was mad...thought he was jealous of us bros"

They broke into laughter. Yes, they were still friends, just like before all of this happened, maybe even closer now?

With a frown, after shaking her head, amused, Belarus took Kali's wrist, and together they walked out a couple.

* * *

><p>A.N. And a typhoon hit Japan...fffffffuuuuuuuuu 90 people dead or missing...also Texas has been having terrible fires...and there was a shooting at an ihop in Nevada...four people dead<p>

Historical notes:

I heard that Indonesia opened up a weapons deal with Russia a few years back...but I found that on a wikia...and they tend to be the site most of my schools hate seeing as a source...but I hear that the admins fix the page if messed with...

Melati is one of the national Indonesian flowers it's this pretty white flower...I want to say it's like jasmine...but at 2:13 am...drawing a blank

Hetalia canon facts

Arthur...terrible drunk, can't keep secrets

Belarus clawed a door...hence claw marks in the desk

Other

Freddy krueger...The original with Johnny Depp, is the better version...sure it's old, and the effects older, but hey, classic has a more real sense to it, and they stick to the plot without over fancying it with computers...it stays true to the purpose of horror movies (in my opinion)

My weird headcannon America and Indonesia being bffs

Actually someone had an oc version where holland was her ex-husband...any of my awesome friends from Indonesia think that makes sense?

Personally...holland is too stoic and creeps me out...

Well I hope you enjoyed this...maybe I will have a sequel? Right now I have college and work eating my schedule... D:

last note I left the ending like this where you don't know if Kali goes back...1. possible sequel or if I can't...then you can decide~ [am I weird for sometimes liking open ended scenarios where my imagination can run?]


	6. IMPORTANT

For those who don't know, I have moved from this account. The main reason is because of certain problems on here, and I needed a new start.  
>I will be doing rewrites of many of these fanfics. My new account is here. ( the user id is 706844)Expect the username on there to be changed to something better (I had no time to get a good one as I plan on sleeping soon.)  
>So for now, consider the things on here "completed" but in actuality they will be reworked.<br>Thank you for reading, and I hope you all understand.


End file.
